


Милые бранятся

by mila007



Series: Однострочники [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке однострочника:<br/>Т12-07 Эрик и Чарльз ссорятся, применяя свои способности. Всем окружающим достается. H+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милые бранятся

Вначале раздался грохот открываемой двери, а затем чего-то тяжелого, летящего кубарем по ступенькам. Выбежавшие на грохот из гостиной Рейвен, Шон и Алекс увидели ругающегося Эрика, поднимающегося с пола и потирающего поясницу.  
– _И чтоб я тебя больше в своей спальне не видел!_ – прогремело у всех в головах.  
На верхней ступеньке появился задыхающийся, раскрасневшийся Чарльз, прицельно метнувший подушкой в Эрика. Леншерр уклонился, а Шон не успел – теперь в его рыжей шевелюре торчали белые перья.  
– Я тебя предупреждал, чтоб ты не лез в мои мысли! – прошипел Эрик. Люстра на потолке заколыхалась. На полках и комодах начали подпрыгивать подсвечники и бронзовые бюсты. – Но ты же сам всегда знаешь, как лучше, профессор!  
Чарльз зашипел в ответ, поднося пальцы к виску.  
– Не-не-не! – погрозил пальцем Эрик, удерживая руку телепата за металл наручных часов.  
Чарльз мстительно прищурился, и в следующий момент Леншерра швырнуло звуковой волной о стену. Ничего не понимающий Банши помотал головой, сбрасывая оцепенение, только для того, чтобы в следующий момент свалиться без сознания от удара бронзовым подсвечником.  
– Ах, так?! – Алекса тоже отшвырнуло в сторону, придавив сверху бюстом то ли какого-то предка Ксавье, то ли очередного американского президента. Рейвен активно пыталась освоить способность мимикрирования под цвет стены.  
– Эрик, Чарльз, что происходит! – на шум из своей комнаты выглянула Мойра, чтобы тут же оказаться прикованной металлом дверной ручки. Эрик осторожно, с оглядкой на Чарльза, пробирался к лестнице.  
Из лаборатории выглянул Хэнк. Что-то закричала Рейвен. Алекс со стоном пытался скинуть с себя бывшего президента. В следующий миг все замерли.  
– Чарльз, ну, ты чего? – увещивать Леншерр никогда не умел, так что пришлось импровизировать. – Ну, я же ничего такого…  
– Слушай меня, Эрик Леншерр! – Чарльз тяжело дышал, будто пробежал кросс вокруг дома и перегнал Хэнка. – Если ты еще раз! – я повторяю – еще хоть малейший раз, даже мельком, даже не по своей воле, в своих мыслях назовешь меня «котенком», «зайкой» или еще каким-нибудь млекопитающим…  
Эрик одним прыжком перепрыгнул оставшиеся ступеньки, притягивая к себе Чарльза за металл пояса:  
– Хорошо, золотце! Больше никаких животных!..


End file.
